pe-u-te-u-es
by faihyuu
Summary: Nyonya Boonliang katanya? —PESH Lien merona hebat. "Dasar tidak romantis," rutuknya. (ThaiViet—AU)


**pe-u-te-u-es** faihyuu

 **Hetalia Axis Powers** Hidekaz Himaruya

 **warning!** : OOC,Human Name used, AU, ada beberapa kata _gawl_ , maybe?, Miss Typo(s), dll.

 **Sum** : Nyonya Boonliang katanya?

—PESH

Lien merona hebat. "Dasar tidak romantis," rutuknya. (ThaiViet—AU)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Darimana?"

Suara serak pria itu menyapa gendang telinga Lien yang baru saja memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah lelah. Lien tahu siapa itu tanpa harus membalikkan tubuh dari rak sepatu. Pria itu. Somchai Boonliang. Pria berkacamata yang tinggal disebelah apartemennya dan entah kenapa pria itu selalu mencari masalah dengannya —menurutnya—.

"Ada perlu apa sampai kau membobol kunci apartemen ku?"

Bukannya menjawab, Lien malah balik bertanya dengan nada sinis. Lien yang banyak bicara dan berekspresi adalah hal yang jarang diperlihatkan sang dara Vietnam kecuali di depan keluarga dan teman-teman ASEAN yang dekat dengannya, termasuk si pemuda Thailand yang kini menunjukkan pandangan tak setuju setuju dengan pertanyaan Lien tadi. "Hey, kau tidak mengunci pintumu tadi. Untung aku yang masuk kesini, kalau pencuri gimana, ana?!"

Lien membulatkan matanya. "E-eh? Aku tidak menguncinya tadi?" pantas saja saat pergi ke kampus perasaan gadis Vietnam itu tidak enak apalagi saat dirinya bisa masuk dengan mudah tanpa kunci ke apartemennya. Somchai memutar bola mata bosan, "kau bahkan tidak menutup pintunya dengan benar, nona Nguyen."

"Terimakasih," Lien menghela napas. "...mau makan malam di sini? Aku ingin memasak _pad thai_ kebetulan," dan dibalas anggukan santai dari pria yang kini bersantai di sofa kesayangan Lien. Lien hanya menggeleng pasrah, "Aku kekamar dulu, tunggu ya."

"Jangan lama-lama, Lien. Aku sudah lapar, ana!" ujar Somchai yang kini sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Mungkin bermain mobile legend? Lagipula siapa yang peduli? Lien mendengus lalu bergegas menuju kamar tidurnya.

 _sesaat kemudian,_

"Lumayan lah rasanya, ana. Walau gak seenak aslinya," komentar Somchai tentang _pad thai_ buatan Lien.

"Aku tidak minta komentarmu," Lien mendengus kesal. Gadis Vietnam itu telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya begitu juga si pria Thailand yang sedang numpang makan di apartemennya.

"Lien," Somchai memanggil dengan nada tak biasa. "Hm?" Dan dibalas gumaman kecil dari Lien yang kini tengah mencuci piring. Pria Thailand itu juga ikut membantunya mencuci piring sekarang. Lumayanlah Lien tidak perlu menguras tenaganya terlalu banyak.

"Ku dengar kau putus sama Jett?"

Otomatis perkataan Somchai tadi membuat gerakannya terhenti sejenak. "Berita darimana itu?!" katanya sebal. Si kacamata hanya menyeringai, "Kata Kirana,"

 _Kirana Kusnapaharani, tunggu pembalasanku._ Batin Lien. Dirinya menyesal sekali curhat ke gadis Indonesia itu, anaknya _ember_ ternyata.

"Kau percaya dengan perkatan gadis tukang gosip itu?" Lien bertanya dengan nada meremehkan. "Percaya, setelah aku melihat reaksimu tadi." katanya.

Lien menghela napas lelah. Yasudahlah, lagipula Lien juga sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi pada pemuda Australia itu dan juga Lien merasa Somchai berhak tau karena pemuda itu walau sangat menyebalkan, masih dianggapnya sahabat baiknya sekaligus tetangganya terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.

"Kami putus seminggu yang lalu sebenarnya,"

Mata Somchai berkilat, "Karena apa?"

"Dia bilang dia sudah punya tunangan." Jelasnya singkat, tangan dengan jemari lentiknya tetap meluluri piring kotor dengan spons penuh busa. Somchai menghela napas, "Perlu tangan untuk menonjok pria itu...?"

Lien terkekeh, "Tidak perlu. Lagipula, kami putus secara baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah,"

"Tapi, tetap saja." Somchai mendesis kesal. Lien tertawa. "Kenapa kau yang marah, eh, Somchai? Kan yang putus aku." katanya santai. Gerakan Somchai terhenti, "Entah, aku hanya ingin marah saja." katanya singkat.

 _Dasar_ _aneh_ , batin Lien geli. "Kau sedang pms?"

"Sembarangan!" Somchai mengelak. "Jangan goda aku seperti itu, dong! Kau tampak menyebalkan seperti Kirana yang suka mengusikku tahu!" ujarnya sedikit meninggikan suara.

Dan pecahlah tawa Lien, "Hahaha, tapi Kirana tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kau memang tampak seperti gadis yang menyamar menjadi cowok. _BoyLady_ ,"

Somchai mendesis, lalu merebahkan dada. "Tuhan kuatkan iman hamba agar tidak menikam gadis aneh di sebelah hamba sekarang," tangannya yang agak basah ditaruhnya di depan dada, menjadikan kaos santai bertuliskan _'Sayangi Oshimu'_ sedikit basah.

Lagi-lagi Lien tertawa. Somchai melirik ke arah gadis itu, _cantik_. Entah kenapa wajah pria Thailand itu memerah atas pemikirannya tadi. Lien yang sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya kini beranjak menuju kulkas kecil apartemennya. "Mau cola?" tawar gadis Vietnam itu. Somchai hanya mengangguk pelan. Ah, tinggal satu piring lagi yang harus ia cuci. Segera saja Somchai cuci dengan cekatan.

Selesainya, Somchai bertepatan dengan Lien yang kini tengah membawa cola ukuran besar dan dua gelas kosong. Keduanya bertulisakan, Coca Cola.

"Besok hari Sabtu, 'kan?"

"Hah?" disambut tatapan bingung dari Lien. Lalu, gadis itu cepat-cepat menghidupkan smartphonenya. Hal itu membuat Somchai yang bertanya mendengus pelan.

"Iya, hari sabtu. Kenapa? Mengajakku ke BNK48 Theater lagi?" Mata dengan iris coklat gelap itu berbinar cerah. Somchai tertawa, pria itu kini tengah mengacak-acak surai Lien. "Bukan, tapi jika kau mau kita bisa minggu depan kesana. Bareng, sama anak ASEAN yang lain."

Lien mendesah kecewa. "Kukira..." Somchai tertawa lagi. "Besok apa paman Yao ada dirumah?" tanyanya lagi.

Lien mengerutkan kening heran, Kenapa Somchai bertanya tentang Papanya?

"Ada apa memangnya?" Somchai misterius. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi." katanya sambil menenggak cola dengan rakus. Lalu, berdiri. "Cepetan, jawab."

"Ish, ga sabaran!" gerutu Lien. "Ya, papa, mama sama semuanya ngumpul kalo hari sabtu." ujarnya.

Senyum Somchai tambah melebar, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akan berkunjung besok kerumah orang tuamu. Kamu juga ikut." katanya.

"Hah? Ngapain?" tambah bingunglah Lien. Mau apa memangnya si Somchai ini? Emang sih dia besok gak ada _schedule_ apa-apa.

"Kau juga akan tau besok, dandanlah yang cantik juga ya, _Nyonya Boonliang_."

Setelah mengatakan itu. Somchai ngacir keluar dari apartemennya, meninggalkan Lien yang masih loading atas perkataannya.

Nyonya Boonliang katanya?

—PESH

Lien merona hebat. "Dasar tidak romantis," rutuknya.

Sementara, di dalam apartemennya sendiri Somchai menyeringai senang. Benar kata Ridwan —sohibnya dari Brunei—. Katanya ; "Ada hikmah di setiap kejadian."

 **OWARI**

Batjotan author :

A en je a ye ampun deh ini fail banget orz sebenernya ini draft udah dari tahun 2015 tapi baru rampung 2017 /udah saia tau saia nista dan syakidh djiwa

Dannnnnnn... Tolong jangan tusuk saia tentang masalah judul :' heuheuheu saia tau ini judul, summary, story gak nyambung dan banyak kata tak baku. Lagipula, apa itu bahasa baku apa sejenis makanan?

Udahan aja deh batjotannya. Sekian dan Terimakasih ya :')

[EDITED karena publishnya pake aplikasi FFN jadi rada banyak tanda baca yang raib(?)]


End file.
